


Of Leather and Love

by ChocolateCrocodile



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Body Worship, Collars, M/M, Master/Pet, Mild Pet Play, Obsession, Unrequited Love, Worship, like srsly, really mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCrocodile/pseuds/ChocolateCrocodile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama doesn't like it, he loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Leather and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! Leave a comment, stay for tea, have a nice day!!!!

Tsukiyama doesn’t like it.

He doesn’t like the cold hard metal biting into his skin.

He doesn’t like the way it constricts around his neck and makes it hard to breathe.

He doesn’t like the claim it stakes on him.

He loves it.

He loves that scrap of leather and metal.

And like a dog, he’ll whimper for his collar.

Tsukiyama will fall to his knees and beg for that cold leather, that wraps too tight around his neck, that never warms under his skin, the obvious statement it represents.

He absent mindedly strokes the cold metal around it, a habit, to always remind him just who he belongs to. 

It sends a thrill down his spine and he has to stop himself from crying in pure bliss.

He’ll eagerly fall to his knees and lick the soles of Kaneki’s feet (which doesn’t sound half bad) to have that cursed scrap of leather. 

That collar that ties him to Kaneki.

Just the two of them.

The master and his dog. 

Tsukiyama loves his collar.


End file.
